Je t'aime moi non plus
by miss-lady-manga
Summary: Lisez le résumé tout simplement ! Hey ! je reviens avec Je t'aime , moi non plus. , fan-fiction HP se passant au temps des maraudeurs ,avant de vous laissez le résumé , je vous fait un petit disclaimer. Et sachez que certaines modifications seront apportée à cette veille histoire.. Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages (or mit l'OC ), appartiennent à J.K Rowling


Voilà le prologue, beaucoup de choses ont changer c'est vrai..Mais les personnages restent fidèles à leurs caractère,il faut aussi prendre en compte que j'ai grandis depuis 2013. So Enjoy it mes petits loukoums !

Résumé : Sofia McShuffle , s'apprête à quitter Barcelone pour faire sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Elle y retrouve ses meilleures amies Lily Evans et Alice , mais aussi le quatuor d'abrutis , les cette cinquième année s'annonce riche en changement et peut être que dans le fond nôtre Sofia ne déteste pas les quatre garçons comme elle le dit si bien.

Coeur sur vous !

En ce dernier jour d'été Ariana profitait de la chaleur , l'Andalousie était réputée pour ça ,après tout c'était tout au sud de l'Espagne. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée de son manoir ,profitant des dernières heures d'été. Car ,elle savait que dés ce soir ,son répits aller prendre officiellement devrait se rendre en Angleterre ,chez sa meilleure amie Lily car dans quelques jours, aller avoir lieu sa rentrée en cinquième année à Poudlard. Bien sûr revoir Lily mais aussi Alice la remplissait de joie , mais revoir ces maraudeurs l'exaspérée au plus au point . Et l'un deux sortant avec sa Lily, elle allait devoir passer tout son temps avec eux, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. En pensant à eux, un rictus apparut sur son visage et elle effectua de grand gestes dans le vide , signe qu'elle s'énerver Avant de finalement se calmée à nouveau et de s'endormir .

L'air chaud caresser son visage et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur sucré des clémentines se mélangeant à l'odeur des camélias qui ne poussaient pas très loin, quand une voix retentit , douce agréable et cristalline , elle ouvrit un œil et vit au dessus d'elle , une femme blonde très jolie , environs la trentaine, aux magnifiques yeux verts et aux cheveux bouclés, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche et de légère sandale aux joues rougis après un effort à la respiration haletante .

-Ah enfin je te trouve mi hija.

La femme souriait comme si elle avait finalement atteint son but.

\- Mama !?

Demanda Ariana se redressant pour se poster face à sa mère qui ne lui ressemblait en rien ,mise à part pour les yeux. La maman de la jeune fille était blonde , yeux verts ,teint pâle , la parfait anglaise et une beauté innocente et douce . Ariana elle, ressemblait à son père, Brune grande bien formée à la peau hâlée , une beauté du sud et aux regard de braise.

-Il est l'heure..j'ai activée le portoloin !

Fit cette dernière , un peu tristement.

-Déjà ?

Ariana regarda donc son bracelet montre, très à la mode parmi les moldus et tout récent et celle ci, indiquait 16h..L'heure fatidique.

-Bon très bien alors.

Elle se leva et suivit sa mère jusqu'au manoir. Sa valise déjà devant la cheminé se mit devant elle et regardait sa mère fondre en larme encore..C'était quand même sa cinquième année.

-Mama ! Promit ça va bien se passer !

Dit-elle embrassant la joue de sa mère avant de prendre ce transport magique à destination de la gare de fois arrivée ,elle soupira tristement, alors que chez elle il faisait chaud et que le soleil pénétrait ses ports, ici il faisait gris,annonçant une tempête, par merlin, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'accoutumer au climat anglais pensa t-elle. Heureusement par dessus sa robe rouge mettant toute ses formes en valeurs et au décolleté avantageux, elle avait enfilée un gilet en grosse maille blanche, certes ce n'était pas assortit, mais peu importe il faisait bien trop froid. Elle chercha donc son train, qui la conduirait au manoir de sa meilleure amie, au fin fond de la campagne fois le train en marche, elle décida de s'endormir jusqu'à destination. Elle fût réveiller par une dame,lui faisant signe qu'ils étaient au terminus, son arrêt. Elle l'a remercia d'un léger sourire et empoigna sa pénétra dans la gare et ne passa pas inaperçue comme d'habitude. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, les espagnoles en Angleterre, se faisaient rare et sa tenue ainsi que son physique intriguait et plaisait, elle se souvint encore de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle se dépêcha néanmoins de quitter la gare, elle devait y aller à pied et elle préférait arriver avant la tempête.

Elle arriva une demi-heure plus tard ,pile au moment de la tempête,quel soulagement pour elle, une minute de plus et elle se serait retrouver trempée.C'est une jolie rousse, Lily qui l'accueillit avec une étreinte chaleureuse .

-Aria ! Je suis si contente que tu sois enfin là !

Aria était le surnom que lui donnait Lily,sa meilleure amie depuis sa première année et la seule qui pouvait calmer le tempérament de feu de la belle espagnole .

-Moi aussi ma belle ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

Demanda t-elle ,car deux mois sans voir Lily c'était long, mais en voyant son visage ravie et ses yeux pétillants, Ariana pâlit et soupira longuement.

-Ils sont ici n'est ce pas ?

Lili jubila et souriait malicieusement attrapant la main d'Ariana.

-Oui ! Ils sont arrivés hier.

Ariana se laissa entraîner blasé jusqu'à l'intérieur du manoir, et ils étaient tout les quatre,avec leurs sourires niais et béats, elle n'avait pas le choix..pour Lily ,elle respira un grand coup se dirigeant vers eux, quand James fût le premier à lui sauter dessus .

-Ma seconde préférée est enfin là ! Alors Nana content de revoir ton capitaine préféré ?

Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse et taquine avant de venir serrer Lily dans ses bras. Ariana eu un second rictus à l'étreinte de James, elle répondit d'un air ironique :

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

Il souriait niaisement mais ce n'étais pas lui le pire à part Peter qui semblait avoir peur d'elle et ce depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrer , les deux autres blaireaux eux étaient pires. Le plus idiot d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle fièrement, un sourire qu'il pensait enjôleur, Sirius, en le voyant arriver un air de dédain apparut sur son visage. Ce dernier n'en prit pas compte et passa un bras autour de son épaule embrassant sa joue.

-Ma nana tu m'as manqués tu sais ? Un été sans toi c'était trop long.

Il souriait, fièr de son baiser, alors que Lily elle redoutait la réaction de la jeune fille qui paraissait sur les nerfs . Mais devant une Lily choquée, Ariana ne s'énerva pas mais au contraire rougissait.

-Hum..merci..

ronchonna t-elle ne se comprenant pas elle-même..C'est seulement quand Remus décida aussi de faire la même chose mais de manière plus discrète, qu'elle s'en rendit compte d'un fait. Un fait qui allait sûrement lui pourrir son année. L'immense forteresse imprenable qu'était son cœur, venait de s'ébranler. Et « merde » pensa t-elle, « En fait ils m'ont manqué aussi ses idiots. ..». Elle soupira mais accepta difficilement la réalité, les maraudeurs était bien plus important que ce qu'elle laissait penser.


End file.
